The Prince of Tennis: Years After
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: It's been a while since they last saw each other... What could be the changes to everyone... dont forget to R&R SPECIAL NOTE ATTACHED.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Have fun everyone! Hope you will love this fic. i really love this anime a lot not only for having awesome characters., it is always edicational. Please click the review button after reading.

Disclaimers: 

I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, only the OC. (LoL)

* * *

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS: Years After (Part One)

As I walk along the Narita airport, I stopped by a large window that allows me a good view of the airport, I saw kids around high school carrying tennis bag. I cannot help but recall it has been six years since I graduated from high school and everything is different since then. I am now working as the Editor-in-chief of World Pro-Tennis Magazine and a businessperson, based in New York, sometimes I travel all over the world.

The whole Seigaku Tennis team is been separated since then, but once a year we go home and held a reunion in Kawamura's Sushi Bar, which has expanded thru all of Japan. I cannot help but smile at the fond memories of my High School life. I sure do love writing and taking pictures of famous tennis players all over the world. However, there is one thing I surely miss of all the things… it is playing my own tennis game.

As I take a cab to our house, I watch the busy street jammed with people as they enjoy the blessedness of the day. I saw several high school students from Seigaku and I cannot help but reminisce those times when I was still attending the same school, sharing quality time with my friends, practicing tennis and participating in a real tennis match. _'Oh, how I miss those times'_.

I was in the middle of my recollection when my cellular phone rang. "Moshi-Moshi" I answered.

"Anata… where are you? What is taking you so long… onee-chan has been complaining already, everyone is here." A soft voice, I have known so much said in a slight worried tone. My smile widens, "I am on my way to the house… don't worry… I'll be there in 15 mins." I heard a sigh from the other line. "Alright, be careful. We have exactly 3 hours left before the party starts. I love you." She said. "Hai, Hai!" I answered before cutting our conversation.

I smiled at the thought of my wife I have known her since high school. She is the one you can consider a cute and sweet high schoolgirl. Although, Tezuka highly oppose, he said that my wife would be the last one to be considered as cute and adorable. I remember giving him a smile.

As I step out of the cab, I looked around the area and noticed that nothing has changed since last year or the years before that. The place is exactly the same. And I turn to our house. Still, I cannot find any changes at all. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the gate for me. Few seconds passed the gate opened to reveal my big sister, glaring at me.

"Mou! You are late…" she said and ushered me to the house. "Gomen onee-chan." I answered with a sweet smile plastered on my face. As we enter the house, I was **_'attacked'_** by my wife. "Anata!" she flung herself to me. Good thing I was able to balance both of us using my free hand on her waist or I will end up having a sore butt. "Koi…" I muttered under my sweet smile.

I heard a chuckle beside me; we turn to look at our older sister's amused look on her face. My wife blushed and let go of me, I just smiled back at my sister.

"You two always act like newlyweds… Kawaii…" she said teasingly. My equally cute wife blush redder at my sister's comment. "A-Ano…" "Is my… I mean our room ready nee-chan?" "Of course…" my sister answered with a smile. "Arigatoo… come on Koi… we barely have 2 and a half hour to prepare." I said looking at my watch. "Alright. Be back in a while onee-chan!" my wife said and we went to our room.

After an hour of preparation, we went down to meet with the entire family who had arrived from work. Even my younger brother arrived to visit us.

"Aniki, Ane-chan!" Yuuta greeted us on the stairs. "Yuu-chan!" my wife called and jumped from where she's standing which was five steps above from Yuuta, Yuuta seeing that panicked a little and rush to catch her. Having good reflexes Yuuta made it to her catching her easily, my wife being as careless as she is hugged Yuuta like a bear as if it was nothing that she jumped a five-step stair. "I miss you so much Yuu-chan!" she said still clinging to Yuuta as I arrive at the last step with a smile.

"Mou! Ane-chan, you are still as careless as ever. You could have broken a leg from jumping from there." Yuuta scolded her. "Jumped?" she asked untangling herself from Yuuta then looked at me then to the stairs where we came from, I pointed from where she jumped. Her eyes widen. "I jumped from there?" I nodded smiling. "EH?!" she exclaimed bewildered. Everyone laughed even my parents, I mean our parents.

"You haven't changed a bit sweetheart" mom said with a smile. My wife pouted "I did change Okaa-san. Ne anata?" she asked looking at me. All I could answer is a smile and a small "Hai"

"So, how is work going?" dad asked. "Good" I answered. "How about you dear?" dad asked my wife. "Great! Everything is great, my fashion boutique is doing great, and my new line of fragrance is selling like pancakes." "You mean the Mitsui Fragrance?" mom asked. "Hai." She answered. "We love that too." My sister said. My wife smiled winking at her and mom. Things never change.

"I love your latest feature about the Wimbledon tournament; I can't believe that Echizen won again. Unbelievable, that guy!" Yuuta said. "Ne, Yuu-chan, did you like my photos?" My wife asked. "Your?" Yuuta asked. "Hai! Mine! It was I who took those pictures. Syusuke gathered the information." "WOW! You have gone that far Ane-chan! The shots were amazing! Ne Minna?" Yuuta said. "Hai, those shots are incredibly remarkable." Dad said with a proud smile. "Arigatoo Otou-san!" she said with a smile. And we chatted about everything, life in New York, Japan, work and Tennis.

"Shouldn't you two be going? It's almost 7." Mom said. I looked at my watch. "Hai, we should be…" I answered. "Yosh! Let's go!" my wife said enthusiastically. "Don't forget your presents." Onee-chan reminded us. "It's in the car already." I said.

"Have fun!" both mom and dad said. "Yuuta, wont you come with us?" my wife asked.

"No thanks just enjoy yourselves; we have the entire x'mas vacation to be together."

Yuuta answered.

As we, drive to the Kawamura's I noticed my lovely wife stare out the window with soft feature. "You miss him?" I asked. She looked at me smiling "Of course, he is after all my substitute brother." I smiled. "Don't worry I bet he misses you in the same way." "Doubt that! He's been complaining about me ever since. Good thing he had Rai-chan to keep him at bay or else he would have kicked my ass a long time ago." She said still with a smile. I laughed, "Probably, but he wont. He was too disciplined to do such thing." "Yeah."

We arrived at the Kawamura's Sushi bar. I parked our car at the car park; we went down and unloaded our presents. Reika carrying the paper bags and I was carrying the boxes. As we near the front door, we can hear loud voices. From my guess, it was probably Momoshiro and Kaidoh engaged in another fight AGAIN. Both of us looked at each other cracking a smile.

Reika slide the door open. "MINNA!!!" she exclaimed. The whole room went silent as we both of us entered the sushi house.

"Yo!" I greeted peeking from the boxes I was holding. Reika standing beside me with a flashy smile. Everyone stared at us, then with a loud booming voice, they exclaimed. "ABOUT TIME!" Both Reika and I looked confused. "EH?"

"You two are a minute and 4 seconds late." Inui informed us. Reika and I looked at each other and whispered. "That's Inui/Inui-sempai for you." "REI-CHAN!" a loud voice called Reika; she smiled sweetly at her caller. Eiji jumped from his place and ran towards Reika before Eiji could attack his wife with his deadly cuddling I deposited the boxes I was holding to his arms. "Arigato Eiji." I said smiling at him. "Nya?!" he exclaimed.

Reika giggled and put the paper bags on the vacant space near the Christmas tree. "Have a seat you two!" Taka-san said pointing at the vacant spaces on the tables. "Girls that side, Boys this side" Oishi said. Everyone is smiling fondly at us.

"So, how is everyone?" Reika asked. "Well, everyone is doing great. Eiji and I are doing great as Seigaku's Coach. By the way thanks for the complimentary magazines you've sent us…" Oishi said to Syusuke. "No problem." Fuji Syusuke said. "Being a Tennis coach you two need to be well informed in what's happening in the tennis world." Reika said with a smile. Oishi laughed.

"How about the others, Kaidoh?" I asked. "My gym is doing fine like always." Kaidoh answered. "Glad to hear that." Syusuke said with a smile. "Momo how's Ann and the kids?" Reika asked. "She's fine. She and the kiddos are staying with Tachibana for the week. Homesickness" "Sou ka, girls sometimes feels homesick and misses the company of their family." Reika said smiling.

"How about you Inui-sensei?" Fuji asked. "My nutrition lab is doing great; Tokyo University is supporting our projects." Inui said. "What would you expect? You are after all the Inui-sempai I know." Reika said. "Taka-san, where is Sayo-chan and Seiya?" Reika asked eating her favorite California maki. "They are with my parents. Having the time of their life in Osaka." Taka-san said with a laugh handling everyone their favorite sushi.

Reika turn to Ryoma. "Then again, I congratulate you Ryoma; you're the king of the world! Well, king of tennis." Reika said to Ryoma, Ryoma nodded and thank Reika. She turns to Sakuno "How's pregnancy?" she asked. "Fine Reika-sempai, its just I crave for the weirdest things. It has been difficult for Ryoma-kun." Reika laughed. "Honto? I want to see Ryoma get fired up with your cravings." "She passed that stage already Reika-sempai." came Ryoma's answer. Reika shrugged and giggled.

The rest of the female tennis team chatted with her. I turn to the observant man sitting beside me, he is watching everyone with his usually impassive face, but I know better that deep inside he is such a softy. "How is business Tezuka?" I asked our former captain. "Fine, how's life?" he asked back. "You mean, how's Reika doing with me in her life?" I asked my smile widening with teasing. "Hn" his reply. The boys laughed.

"So, Fuji-sempai… how is it to be married to the loud-mouth brat?" Momo asked. I smiled at him. While Reika threw a plate at him "Who are you calling loud-mouth brat you annoying chicken head!" Reika exclaimed. Momo mumbled something like 'Whom else but you'. "Great." I answered him with my sweet smile.

"When are you two planning to have kids?" Momo asked again as another plate hit him. "Mou! Momo stop asking such questions!" Reika exclaimed with a hint of pink in her cheeks. I smiled at Momo again and answered. "We're doing our best." Everyone laughed I even heard Tezuka stifle a laugh.

"Mou! Syusuke! You make it sound like a project making!" Reika complained completely embarrassed. I turn and smile at her. "That's the truth Koishii… we do OUR BEST, right?" I asked teasingly. "I'm not answering that!" she said and turning around away from me, but I can see the reddening of her ear, my cute wife is surely embarrassed. Again everyone laughed.

"I am jealous! Nya!" Eiji whined. "And why are you jealous Eiji?" Oishi asked. "Everyone is in love, Tezuka has Reika, Oishi has Yalen, Momo has Ann, Taka-san has Sayo, Inui has Kionne, Kaidoh has Mai, Ochibi has Sakuno, and Fuji already has Reika. Even Horio, Katsuo and the former Seigaku team has their love lives. While I don't. Nya!" Eiji whined.

"Daijoubu Eiji-sempai…" Reika turn to him, I have a bad feeling about this. "You can always have me!" she said and meant it as a friendly gesture but I can't help the pang of jealousy I feel, Eiji and Reika has always been close.

Tezuka sensed my angst and said to Reika. "Idiot, you are already married." "Ah! Sou! Sou! Demo Eiji can always be the third wheel ne?" I know it was a joke but still I feel insecure about it. "Thanks Rei-chan for the generous offer but nah! I don't want Fuji coming for my head. Nya, who knows what's on his mind nya!" Eiji said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

Dinner went as happy and memorable as possible. Everyone chatting about our glorious past. It's past 11 when everyone decided to call it a night. "Taka-san, Arigatoo, see you next week. Till then!" I bid Taka-san a good night. As I went out of the Sushi bar I saw Reika, talking to Tezuka and Raila with a smile, I noticed how Tezuka look at her. _'Even though you hid it really well Tezuka, you miss your Rei-chan.'_ I thought with a smile.

I was driving in peace when my cellular phone beeped. Good thing it was a stop light. I read the message. It was Tezuka's. –Meet me at the Fourth Avenue Café 10 am tomorrow. - I felt myself smile. "Acting like the big brother again." I looked at Reika sleeping beside me. "Baka Kuni-chan" she murmured pouting. I smiled at her sleeping form. "You don't know how much Tezuka has been protecting you Koi…" I whispered. Tomorrow will be a very long day. I turn my attention to my driving.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my second Tennis no Ohjisama fic, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading everyone! Please do not forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi guys! here's the Part 2 of the Prince of Tennis: Years After. Enjoy Reading Everyone! Please dont forget to submit your reviews, reactions and comments. Thank you for Reading everyone.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. but i do have my own characters. please be gentle everyone...

The Prince of Tennis: Years After (Part Two)

I woke up early to find a space beside me. "I wonder where Reika would be at a time like this, it's early in the morning." I muttered to myself. I went down and found my wife, older sister, and mother preparing baskets. "What's up minna?" I asked. Reika almost jumped as I spoke behind her. "Mou! Anata! You know I hate creeping from behind." "Gomen" I answered with a smile.

"We're having a picnic. We are preparing for it. So fix yourself and wake up Yuuta and Otou-san." Yumiko nee-chan said. I nodded. "Hai". "Oh, Syusuke… can you prepare spare clothes, we might swim a bit." Okaa-san suggested. "Alright."

After an hour of preparation. We drove to the nearest park. "AHHH! Nothing can beat an out door breakfast! The air and the view…" Yuuta said as he breathes in the fresh air. I took a glance at my watch and smile, 7:30 am, I still got plenty of time before I meet up with Tezuka. I saw Reika preparing the picnic mat and the foods. I walked to her and helped her arrange the basket and its contents.

"Arigatoo Syusuke…" she said smiling at me. "No problem, anything for my koishii." I replied with the same gentle smile that I use to give her. I look around and found our family standing at the riverside. I looked at Reika and said, "Let's join them" she smiled at me and stood up "Sure, Last one will suffer severe punishments" after that she ran towards the others, I smiled evilly. "Severe? Punishment?" I whispered. "I think I like that." And dash towards the direction Reika took.

We arrive almost at the same time, thanks to my agility. Yuuta smirked as we both dash towards them. Mom and Dad are smiling fondly and my sister is smiling in a very suggestive manner, I cannot help but smile at their direction. "So, who did win?" Yuuta asked. "I did!" Reika announced. "Liar, I did," I told her. Reika glared at me. I shook my head and said. "Alright, I lose. Women" I muttered. With that, Reika snubbed me and went to cuddle Yuuta's arm. "Meanie" she said and threw me a glare. I smiled at her.

"Your wife hasn't changed a bit ne Syusuke; she's still the sweet, happy-go-lucky, innocent, and aggressive little Reika we used to know." Mom said. "She did change Okaa-san, she acts like a little kid most of the times, but she gets serious at times too, when the situation calls for it." "I do believe, Reika is a very carefree person but she's also the sensitive and understanding type of woman." Dad said. "Yeah, she is" I said with a smile, few minutes more. Reika, Yuuta came laughing.

"What's funny you two?" Yumiko-neechan asked. "It's Ane-chan! She said something about planning to throw Aniki into the river for punishment." "Hey! It was you who suggested that!" Reika said defending herself. "I gave the idea but you planned it. Ops! It slipped." Yuuta said covering his mouth. "Mou! Yuu-chan!" Reika whined. Everyone laughed. I just smiled. _'Wait till I get my hands on you Koi… just wait.'_

Our outdoor breakfast was fun, instead of Reika throwing me to the river it was I who threw her, she's screaming angrily at me and chasing me all soaked. I enjoyed her annoyed look and keep on teasing her. The entire family watched us; later Yumiko-neechan and Yuuta joined us. By 9am, we went back to the house and I told Reika I'll be out for a while, she said Raila asked her out, knowing Reika, she's the one who asked Raila to go shopping with her. Then again, I can never say no to my ever-cute wife. I told her I'll driver her to Raila place but she said no.

By exactly 10am, I entered the café door. I saw Tezuka drinking his coffee in a nearby table I sat across him. "Ohayoo" I greeted him, he nodded at me. "So, what's up Tezuka?" I asked. "Betsu ni" he answered. I gave him a knowing smile. I was about to tease Tezuka when a waiter asked for my order I ordered a hot chocolate and strawberry sundae. I saw Tezuka give me a blank stare, and then shook his head. "You and your weird taste bud."

"Try it its good." I suggested. "No thanks." He answered. Silence reigned. I look outside the window and saw high school kids walking on the streets, my attention were caught by two people. A young hyperactive girl and a seemingly older silent boy walking. The girl talked non-stop and hit a light post; she fell on her butt and whined. The older boy shook his head reaching a hand to help the girl stand up. As soon as the girl was on her feet, the boy helped dust her skirt. I read the girl muttered "Arigatoo Onii-chan" the boy messed her hair. I smiled.

"Did you see that?" I asked Tezuka, I was sure he saw that. "Hn" he replied. I took that as a yes. "Brings back memories ne?" I said. "What memories?" he asked impassively. "Yours and Reika's." "Hn" "Will you stop acting like you don't care, I know you do." "Whatever." I chuckled. "How does Raila keep up with you?" "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I mean, you are hard to read and understand." "She reads and understands me more than I could to myself." "Sou." I gave him an honest to goodness smile. "That's Tezuka Raila for you, the mind and soul reader."

"How are you?" Tezuka asked. "Why do you keep on asking about me when it's all about Reika you want to hear?" I asked with a smile. "Who said I want to hear about that Brat?" "You do… and you know it or else you wouldn't have contacted me to meet you here in the first place." "Hn" I laughed a little.

"Reika is doing great her photography skills are improving impressively. Her boutique is as good as it was even before she started having branches all over America. She's planning to open few branches here in Japan and Europe. And her new line of fragrance is in her terms, _selling like pancakes_." "You mean Mitsui fragrance?" "Hai" "Mou, that brat really has the weirdest ideas. Naming her perfume under my son's name." "She loves Mitsui-kun that's why" "She's obsessed with him." I laughed at that. "You should work on having your own child so that Reika's obsession with my son would cease if not fade away, for good" Tezuka said that made me laugh even more. "Sure, we'll be doing our best."

"Reika loves you Tezuka you are the brother she lost when she was young and you will always be like that to her." I said sincerely. "She's annoying" "But you love her as much." "I don't" "Then, why did you hit me for hurting her a long time ago" "You said it yourself, you've hurt her. She's my friend too." "Then why didn't everyone hit me like you did? Tezuka, you protect Reika that much because she's the sister you never had and you love her for all that, even though she's annoying and a brat." "HN"

"Anyway, how's Mitsui-kun?" "He's with my mom and dad. They'll be following us here in a week or so…" Tezuka said. "I remember when Raila told everyone she's pregnant with your child, the look on your face was priceless… it's not everyday you see emotions dancing on your stoic exterior." "I'll take that as a compliment that I will" "Tezuka it is a compliment, I've never seen you that happy before. Not even when we won the Nationals." I smiled, I heard Tezuka chuckle. "Wait till you get your own life shocking news. You'll lose that smile of yours" "We'll see… We'll see"

* * *

AN:

Hello! How is it guys? more? dont forget your reviews for suggestions, questions, flames and comments. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hiyah guys! Here is the Third Part of my POT: Years After... how'sthe story so far? if you have questions and suggestions you can just click on the review button and feel free to express you heart. you can also email me in this email adds: Thank you for reading. Have Fun!

Disclaimers:

I do not own POT, but i do own my OC. NO Yaoi. please submit reviews.

* * *

The Prince of Tennis: Year After (Part Three)

After that conversation with Tezuka, I was left thinking about Reika and I having our own child. However, I never mentioned it to my wife, she gets all edgy and tries to avoid the topic. I kept on thinking what it would feel to hold your own child in your arms. _'I bet it's heavenly'_

We're on our way to Reika's family, to visit her father and stepfamily. As time went by Reika was able to establish a pleasant relationship with her step mom and step siblings. "Ne Syusuke… can we drop by the memorial? I want to say hello to Yuuki-niichan." "Alright."

After a couple of hours, we arrived at Reika's former house. It was almost the same except for the new plants situated at the front yard. "Nice" Reika murmured. I gave her a smile. "Do you think Tezuka and Raila are home?" I asked taking a glance at the house beside theirs. "Probably… Ojii-san and the others have arrived yesterday, let's visit them after I visited Oyaji." "No problem"

"Reika-neesan! Syusuke-niisan! Okairie nasai" Lai said he's one of the twins. "Hi… where are Kai and Yukino? Same with Oyaji and Leika-san" Reika asked. "They are at the garden preparing for the table, mom cooked all your favorite foods." "Sou…" "Let's go and say hi to everyone, anata…" "Hai" I smiled and held her hand.

As we went to the renewed garden, everyone is fussing over the preparations. "Minna, mind if you say hi a bit." Lai said. "Hi…" They answered in chorus without looking. "Mou! Lai, let's practice the HI later… Onee-san and Onii-san will be arriving shortly and the preparations are not yet done…" Kai whined. "They have arrived already that's why I asked you guys to say hi…" Lai said sarcastically.

Everyone stopped moving and stared at the doorway. "Reika-neesan!" Yukino said and ran to her giving her a hug. Reika return the greeting, when Kai went near her giving her a slight hug. "Syusuke-niisan" Kai acknowledge me as I smile at everyone. Reika's dad… our dad, gestured for us to sit on the porch and lunch would be served.

Lunch went well and Reika was smiling fondly at everyone. I watch her laugh with the twins and chat with Yukino and Leika-san. "Thank you Syusuke…" dad said. "Huh? Thank you for what Otou-san?" I asked him quizzically. "For taking care of my girl…" he answered. "It was my pleasure Otou-san." "Still… if not for you and Tezuka watching over Reika, I wouldn't have known what to do…" he said sadly. "Tezuka, get almost all the credit… what I did was support and love her. Tezuka, nearly raise Reika."

"Tezuka is like Yuuki for her… I thank him for that. Nevertheless, you opened her heart and that gave way to our new relationship. Thank you for showing my daughter the love she badly needs and I failed to give because of my own selfish desires." "Let's forget about the past Otou-san… what matters the most is the present and the future." I said with a thoughtful smile.

"Speaking of future… when are you two planning to have kids?" dad asked. "Soon Otou-san… Soon" "Good… I've always dreamed of having a grandson or a granddaughter." He said with a smile. "We can try giving you both at the same time" I joked. "Way better." He said both of us laughed. I look over to my wife and watch her every move, every smile, laughter, and words she said. She caught my stare and gave me her cutest smile.

* * *

AN:

Please click the REVIEW button! Thank you! to all the readers, thank you so much! see yah on the next chapie!


	4. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


End file.
